


DMDHPCOAS1AND2CLASSNICKLATE90'SEARLY2010'SARC

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Classic Nickelodeon, Housepets!
Genre: DMDHPCOAS, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: PEANUT AND GRAPE CALL A MEETING TO COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIER NEXT STORY ARC JEFF WALKS INTO THE ROOM ASKING IF HE COULD HELPDISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING HOUSEPETS BELONGS TO RICK GRIFFIN www.housepetscomic.com/comic/2…DMDHPCOAS1AND2CLASSNICKLATE90'SEARLY2010'SARCMAIN CAST HEROES DRAKE BELL AS FIDO BEN SHWARTZ AS PEANUT LARA JILL MILLER AS SABRINA D'ANGELO SARAH NANCHENNY AS GRAPE  JERMYSHADA AS BINOKARISHAD&KEVIN FINN'S VOICE HADEN WALTCH AS BIGGLESTAR AKA THE GIRL  BIGGLESWORTH ADAM MCARTHUR AS MARVIN ALBERT  JASON RITTER AS TIGER ALBERT-FOX LIDBERG& FIDDLER KRISTEN SCHALL AS KEYBOARD ALLIE'S  RIDER STRONG AS LESTER&SGTRALPH MATT LANTER AS OFFICER MUNGOBORIS&SATAU FLAH THOMPSON'S VOICE  VILLAINS/RIVALS WILL FREDILE AS JATA-PETE THE GRIFFINJOEL/KING&KEENE MILTON GREGG CIP AS MAX STEVEN JAY BLUME AS DALLAS JP'S VOICE &JEFF FLAMEDRAMON'S VOICE RIDER STRONG AS  LESTER GREY GRIFFIN AS DUTCHES AZULA'S VOICE MATT LANTER AS BORIS-MUNGU&SATAU FLASH'S VOICE
Relationships: Bino/Keys, Fido Byron/Sabrina D'Angelo, Peanut Butter Sandwich/Grape Jelly Sandwich/Maxwell





	DMDHPCOAS1AND2CLASSNICKLATE90'SEARLY2010'SARC

PEANUT'S P.O.V  
ME AND FIDO WERE PACING ACROSS THE ROOM. IT WAS AFTER WE SAID GOOD BYE TO THE ORIGINAL CN GANG ME FIDO GRAPE SABRINA AND THE OTHER MEMBERS OF TEAM IMAGINENATE WERE HAVING A MEETING OVER AT MY HOUSE TO DISCUSS THE NEXT STORY ARC VAYAVAYAVAYA SE PARECE COMO EL LÍDER LLAMADO NECESITA ALGUNA AYUDA SOY CORRECTO?" SE PARECE COMO EL LÍDER LLAMADO NECESITA ALGUNA AYUDA SOY CORRECTO HE ASKED PULLING DOWN HIS SCARF WALKING OVER TO ME PUTTING HIS HANDS ON HIPS  
CUTTHEINSULTSMAXWELL THIS IS SERIOUS"  
I SAID STANDING UP WALKING OVER TO HIM GETTING IN HIS FACE WELLTHENITHINKIT'STIMEFORANOTHER" TRIPTOTHEMALL" MOM DAD RYAN JEFF JAKE BILL AND JERRY SAID COMING INTO THE ROOM ICALLTHESEATNEXTTOGRAPE" ICALLTHESEATNEXTTOTAROT"  
MARVIN AND KARISHAD SAID AT THE EXACT SAME TIME WHOSAIDANYTHINGABOUTDRIVING?"  
MY DAD SAID  
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE ALL OUTSIDE WALKING TO THE MALL MOMDOWEHAVETOWALKTHERE?"  
I ASKED WHIMPERING BUTITHOUGHTYOUDOG'SLIKEDWALKS" MAX SAID GRINNING UNDERNEATH HIS MASK TEASINGLY THEYDOHAVEAPOINT" MARVIN SAID YEAH WE LEARNED OUR LESSON WELLIGUESSITIS'NTTHATBAD" GRAPE SAID TRYING TO HIDE HER BLUSHING FACE UHYEAHMAYBEYOU'RERIGHT"  
ISAID BLUSHING AVOIDING EYE CONTACT WITH HER DIRECTLY WE FINNALY MADE IT WE ALL RAN OVER TO THE MOVIE/VIDEOGAME SECTION WE WERE LOOKING FOR SOME NICKELODEON DVD'S HEYIFOUNDASPONGEBOBSEASON1DVD"  
I SAID HOLDING IT UP GREATJOBOEANUT" IFOUNDSPONGEBOBSEASON2ONDVD"  
MAX SAID IGOTSPONGEBOBSEASON3ONDVD" OKTHAT'SENOUGHSPONGEBOB"  
MY DAD SAID OHIALSOFOUNDTHIS" FIDO SAID SHOWING THEM A DVD WITH THE RUGRATS ON IT SWEET" FIDO'S DAD SAID  
WEFOUNDSOMEDVD'SOFACATANDDOG"  
TIGER SAID HOLDING IT UP CATDOGCHECK NEXT UP THE MILK ISLE AND THEN THE FOOD COLORINGISLE" BILL SAID EH WHY THE MILK ISLE?" WHY FOR STRAWBERRY MILK MIX OFCOURSE" BILL SAID DOING HIS BEST PLANKTON VOICE

HUH WHY THE FOOD COLORING ISLE?"  
FOX ASKED CONFUSED  
WHY IT'S A SUPRISE OF COURSE HEHEHE" ME AND ALL THE REST OF THE GANG EXCEPT FOR KING ALL EXCHANGED LOOKS OF CONFUSION MAX'S P.O.V.


End file.
